dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sipfan
My Pages: User Page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Sipfan! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sipfan page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Hatebunny (Talk) 02:01, 2011 October 8 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Improper page name, wrong template, wrong information, unsourced information, unneeded red-links and on and on. Please look at other inferences of comic templates in use on our site before you try that again. I'm not even sure if that comic is actually a licensed DC Comic. :Midoki24 02:48, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :Midoki24 02:48, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, bad linking. If it's a Supergirl comic, where is Supergirl? also, the redlinks are useless. We will never have a page for "Vague empathic alien device" and "Several wrecked late model automobiles, but no Hondas". --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 07:50, October 8, 2011 (UTC) New User I hear your complaint at least a few times a week and trust me I understand. But here's the difference between you and a new user with the intent on helping the community by pouring information into the Database. Acceptable new users will visit the talk pages, help pages, IRC, forums and web chat before making an edit. They will insure that they at least ''try to get as much correct as possible. We've had acceptable new users a dime a dozen in the past and trust me because I once was one. You obviously have enough forethought to find my talk page and leave me a message and for that I'm thankful. But honestly we take just as much time out of our lives to sit here and do things the right way and if they aren't (no one is perfect) then we'll help each other out. You did none of these things and instead made a bad page, with a bad image, with a bad name, with bad redlinks, with bad information and with bad work ethic. By bad I mean incorrect. It was useless to the Database, by virtue of incomplete information alone; something you aren't aware of. If we can help anymore than we already have tried to then let us know. Next time check other works before you edit your own. :Midoki24 15:18, October 8, 2011 (UTC)